Episode 32 of 33: My So Called Sweet Sixteen
by Ladydragon Guinevere
Summary: “Oh come on, you seduced *him*, it’s like, so obvious! I know you, Rayanne!”


_A/N: Unbeta'd again, someday I'll replace it..._

***********************************

_Angela VO: "Jordan Catalano has decided to give Ms Summers the chance to prove she's his mom. There's really no reason to believe she's not, I guess. They've been spending some time together already and Jordan radiates pure happiness ever since. As much as I'm into the mysterious, tormented side of Jordan Catalano, seeing him this happy is like having a whole new Jordan__, someone to love even more." _

"_Tonight Jordan's parents will meet at my dad's restaurant. I think they should talk things over as a family, so I won't be there."_

**[At the restaurant]**

Fiddling with her rings, Ms Summers sits at one of the tables. When the door opens and Jordan walks in, she livens up. The smile that appears on her face; gets replaced by a grim expression the second she lays her eyes upon the man coming in after Jordan.

"Hey," smiling shyly, Jordan takes a seat at the table, opposite his mother.

"Hey, Jordan." Sarah Summers' hand pats Jordan's. "Enzo," she curtly greets Jordan's father.

"Sarah." Jordan's father lowers himself onto a seat, shifting from left to right.

"So, I guess that's like, all the proof I need." Jordan grins, showing his teeth.

Sparks of rage fly from Sarah's eyes to the man who kept her away from her son, for over fifteen years. Her fingernails tap the table and her lips are clenched together tightly, afraid she can't keep her judging words inside. She's an adult and she came here to get her son back, not to blame Enzo for his misbehaviour. She can be civilized about this.

"Um, so, you like, want a drink maybe?" Tucking his hair behind his ear, Jordan dreads the silence between his parents. He's afraid his mother will attack his father, assessing by the looks of her.

"Just gimme a beer." Without blinking, Enzo eyes Sarah.

"I'll have a white wine please." Sarah's face curls up in a smile.

Almost afraid to take his eyes of his parents, Jordan shifts back and forth in his seat, seeking out Rickie. When he sees him beside a nearby table, Jordan calls him over to order them drinks.

"Enzo, surely you understand you can't keep Jordan away from me anymore. He's old enough to decide whom he wants to be with now. God, he's even old enough to live on his own, get married, drive a car and vote, but that's beside the point."

"Whatever, Sarah. You're making me seem like the bad guy here, but I never kept you away from him."

"You *lying* sack of --!" Barely in time Sarah swallows the word and continues at a whispering tone. "You know that's not what happened, you bastard! You never even gave me a chance to keep up with you, moving across the country all the time! You denied me my son, all these years!"

"Hey, you can have him; he's not that useful anyway."

"How can you say that about your own flesh and blood? You heartless son of a --!" Even though she's not taken by surprise, Sarah is still shocked by Enzo's cruel statement and wants to keep Jordan from hearing any more of this conversation. "Jordan, could you please leave us alone to *talk*?"

Still a bit afraid his parents will choke each other to death, Jordan leaves the table anyway. Not sure where to go, he drifts off toward the kitchen, encountering Graham.

"Hey, Jordan, so, how are your parents doing?"

"They're like, in a public place, so they won't actually *kill* each other, right?"

Chuckling, Graham continues seasoning the already beautifully garnished dishes. "I'll make sure they won't, 'cause it would mean the end of my restaurant as well, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Fully aware of his father's bad temper, Jordan has trouble producing a smile. Closing his eyes, he leans against the refrigerator.

**[****School hallways, next morning]**

Making sure no one sees what he's doing; Brian puts away some pictures into his locker. The pictures Rayanne practically forced him to take turned out extraordinary. The ones where you can actually see *him* like, almost entirely naked, disgust him. Staring down his own butt isn't his idea of 'an erotic picture'. And it's like, kinda weird, because, how many people actually have pictures of losing their virginity?

But Rayanne, she's like, something else. The camera loves her, and peeking at her in the pictures makes many feelings rise to the surface. Feelings aren't like, the only things that rise; Brian's pants are growing tight around the crotch area just looking at her sensual poses.

"What's up, Krakow?" Out of nowhere, Rickie approaches Brian.

Feeling caught like a deer in the headlights, Brian stutters, "Oh, um, he-hey, Rickie."

"What's like, up with you? You're acting all jumpy and stuff."

"Nothing, you just startled me, that's like, all. I didn't expect you, I guess." God, he needs to sell someone he's not a virgin anymore. But he can't tell Rickie, heck, he can't tell anyone for that matter. Rayanne will kill him if she finds out.

"Why does everybody like, keep saying that? Am I like, supposed to stay in bed all day, and cry my eyes out? That's not gonna wake him up, you know. Anyway, being here, near my friends, is like, the best thing to take my mind off it, I guess."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Yeah, so, you coming to Angela's party this Saturday?"

"I um, yeah, well, her mother like, invited me, so I'm not sure what to do. Angela's like, still mad at me, because of the pictures, you know?"

"Yeah, the pictures… Kinda freaky, Krakow! I mean, stalking her, and just shooting away while she's like, practically *doing* it with Jordan… You have like, some nerve…"

"Yeah, look, I don't know what came over me, okay? But it happened; and I can't turn back time, so. Anyway, the principal had me get rid of them all after school. And he made a note on my record, so it's gonna haunt me like, the rest of my academic career, even if I didn't do it."

"But you still did it… Look, how about getting her an amazing gift, and if she still kicks you out after that, well, at least you've like, tried, you know?"

"I could do that, I guess. I mean, I can't *not* be there at her sixteenth Birthday party, it wouldn't be right."

"Yeah, I know, it's like, special and all. And you know, she like, didn't want to celebrate at first, you know, because of Mr K. But I told her she *has* to celebrate, and I guess it's like, okay for me, to plan it, and help out, and mingle with the guests and all."

Having lost his concentration, Brian's already cracking his brain for a gift to give to Angela. Who can he like, ask for advice? Which girl will tell him honestly what she would consider a great gift? "Rayanne!"

"Rayanne? What about Rayanne?"

"What? It's nothing, I was just, like, thinking, you know."

"Okay, Krakow, leaving now, before I get contaminated by your wacky madness."

Sneaking one more peek at the pictures of Rayanne, Brian gets out the books he needs. Closing his locker-door, he ensures the safe-keeping of the evidence of his sexual experiences.

**[Girls' restroom]**

_Angela VO: "This Saturday I'm__ finally gonna turn sixteen. My parents already planned like, this semi-big party for me; even if I'm not really in the mood to like, celebrate anything right now. You know, with Mr Katimski still in a coma and Jordan's mom like, showing up out of the blue and asking him to come live with her. __But __who knows, maybe a party will lighten Rickie up a little, you know? I'll ask Corey to come over for him. And I wonder what Jordan will like, get me. Oh and my dad's not working that night, which is like, cool. I sorta expected him to be there for my birthday anyway, but still."_

Talking, Angela and Sharon walk into the girls' restroom. Staring at their reflection in a mucky mirror, they almost simultaneously pout their lips to apply their lipstick.

"So, excited about your party, Chase Face? Can I like, expect another wardrobe-crisis or are you set already?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda excited, I guess. No, I've already got like, the perfect dress, you'll see!"

"Okay, can't wait! So, is your mother-in-law gonna be there too?" Sharon giggles.

"I dunno, but it's like weird isn't it, you know, Ms Summers being Jordan's mom and all."

"I know, it's like, beyond weird! You know, she like, gave me the wrong impression too, when it came to Jordan. We shouldn't always believe what we see, I guess."

"Yeah, I guess. And I'm like, happy for him, you know, because his dad is like, this complete bastard. I don't know how he put up with him all these years. His mom was like, *so* pissed at his dad; and I get it, I really do. But it's good, you know, he's got a chance to play happy family now. His parents talked it over the other night, and his father could care less about what Jordan's doing, so he's thinking about moving in with his mom."

"That's like, a big change. But it's good, he deserves to be happy, and his mom looks nice, I guess."

"Yeah, she's nice. Jordan said she didn't even flinch when she saw the picture of us, you know, the one Krakow made."

"She didn't? Wow, that's what I call like, modern parenting!"

"Yeah, I mean, my mom would probably like, freak, at the sight of it! And you know, now I know she's like, Jordan's mom and all, I can see the resemblance. It's totally obvious where he got his big, blue eyes."

"Oh, I know! Doesn't it like, freak you out? I mean, your boyfriend just got reunited with his mother, and she's like his teacher too. So, your mother-in-law is like, teaching you. It's odd."

Tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear, Angela smiles dreamily. "My mother-in-law… I never actually thought of her that way, you know."

_Angela VO: "I pictured myself getting married to Jordan like, __ever since I fell in love with him, I guess. I can just imagine how handsome he'll look in a suit, and my dress will be like…wow. I can see those cans attached to the back of Red, rattling over the streets just after we've said "I do". We'll be like, so happy, for the rest of our lives. It's not like I think we should get married soon or anything, but who knows, some day."_

**[Saturday night, Chase House]**

_Angela VO: "It's like, almost time for the first guests to arrive and I'm still stuck in my room, rethinking my outfit. The dress I like, bought, seems too much somehow. It's__ a skin-tight, black uniform-like dress; with buttons and red stitched accents on it. Strangely enough I could use Danielle's advice like, now. But my little sister decided to grow up and is going to another party tonight. She said she was really sorry to miss out on my party, but I guess she's choosing friends over family now. It's okay, she probably got that from me, so I can't blame her or anything." _

_Angela VO: "You know, whatever, I'm going down; it's *my* party and if they don't like me, that's like, *their* problem! World, you better get ready, 'cause here I come!"_

In the Chase's kitchen Graham and Rickie are preparing some snacks while Patty is gathering more glasses. Just as Angela walks down the stairs, the doorbell rings.

Embarrassing Angela, Neill and Hallie come walking in while singing 'Happy Birthday'. Handing her a huge present, Neill congratulates her. "Angela, we hope you have a great sweet sixteen and wish for many more happy birthdays to come! Now, please, follow us, because we've got something exciting to tell you!"

After having congratulated everyone with Angela's mile-stone, Neill and Hallie share a look before Neill kicks off. "We're getting married!"

Three surprised faces stare at Neill and Hallie. The doorbell ringing gives Rickie a perfect excuse to bolt out of the kitchen and give the family some privacy.

"I um, well, we didn't see that one coming, I guess, you know, this soon. Anyway, I do believe congratulations are in order for the happy couple!" Stepping forward, Graham hugs his brother and pats him on the back. Who would have thought his little brother ever got hitched!

"Yes, well, congratulations, Hallie! You took us by surprise there!" Smiling, Patty shakes hands with Hallie.

"Yes, I know it's soon, but let's face it: we're in love, and we're not that young anymore, so why wait? Neill popped the question and I figured, you know, what the hey! Oh, I'm so happy! And look at the size of this ring; doesn't it blind you with its beauty?" Holding out her hand, Hallie shows off the ring Neill shoved on her finger along with the proposal.

Dreamily, Angela stares at the ring on Hallie's finger. "Oh wow, Hallie, it's like, awesome! I hope that one day, Jordan will ask *me* to marry him, you know? Anyway, congratulations! You know, Neill's like my favourite uncle in the world, so look out for him, okay?"

The conversation is being interrupted when Rickie walks into the kitchen with Patty's parents. Grumpily, Patty's father asks, "Is this like, the new rage, having a party in the kitchen? If Graham worked a real job, maybe he could have bought you a bigger house, with a bigger kitchen in it."

"Hello dad, no, we were just chatting to Neill and Hallie, but we can go into the living room now." Whisking her father away by his arm, Patty beckons her mother to follow her as well.

After shaking a bottle of champagne vigorously, Graham uncorks it with a loud 'plop!' and pours them a few glasses. Creasing his brow, Graham eyes Angela. "Since it's your sixteenth Birthday, my dear daughter, I'll allow you a glass to join in the celebration!"

"Thanks, dad, but it's a little too late to go all 'Super-dad' on me now; you've fed me champagne before, you know?" Angela grins, sipping the bubbly.

"Sshh, that was supposed to be our little secret, remember?" Smirking, Graham pats Angela on her head.

**[A little later that night]**

_Angela VO: "Almost everyone who promised to come is like, here. Jordan Catalano is here too, but he hasn't given me my present yet. Maybe he like, __forgot to get me a present? He's acting like, even more quiet than usual, come to think of it. But I guess that's pretty normal when your long-lost-mother suddenly shows up again. _

"_But, he's here anyway and he looks so gorgeous, I wanna kick everyone out and just like, have mad and passionate sex with him. That's like, the best present he can give me anyway. I mean, loving me, not umm-ing me, obviously. But umm-ing Jordan takes up a good second place I guess."_

Rickie and Corey are having a lively conversation, while Jordan listens to Graham, Neill and Andy. Rayanne keeps stuffing her face with all sorts of snacks while Sharon chats with her. Patty's parents are talking to Hallie, while Camille chats with Patty. Other relatives are catching up on their family's gossip. Brian seems out of place, looking around for someone to talk to, until he notices Angela leaning in the windowsill.

_Angela VO: "My mom invited Brian Krakow, unaware of the pictures he took of her precious daughter, of course. __I had to do my best to convince the principal *not* to have my parents come to school for it. I convinced him - that besides being *in* the picture- I had nothing to do with 'spreading images of erotic substance through school'. Thank God he figured out that no teenager would voluntarily submit themselves to this kind of embarrassment, so I was off the hook. _

"_But if it were up to me, Brian wouldn't be here; with his like, strange obsession for me and Rayanne. I can't help but think there's like, something going on between them, even if Rayanne denied it. They're like, avoiding each other a little too much, you know? I guess when it comes to Brian; Danielle's word means more to me."_

"Angela? I didn't give you your present yet, you know." One of Brian Krakow's hands is searching his jeans pocket. Surfacing again, it's holding onto a little square present.

"You know I'm still not really speaking to you, right?"

"I know, but I wanted to give you this just the same."

Unwrapping the present, Angela can't help but think of the dream she once had, shortly after Brian wrote Jordan's apology-letter.

_Angela VO: "If it's a ring Brian's giving me, I'm gonna make a run for it, screaming!"_

Carefully, Angela opens up the little box to find a silver necklace lying in there. Holding it up, two delicate, silver angel wings are dangling at the end of it. They're sparkling with tiny rhinestones along the edges.

For a moment, Angela falls silent. "It's beautiful, Brian. Thank you. But I can't…"

"Please, just take it, you know. They just, like, made me think of you. You know, Angela, angel." Afraid she will mock him; Brian hesitates if he should explain himself further. What will happen if he tells her she's like, angelic to him? Like, heavenly?

"Thank you, really. It means a lot to me."

"You're welcome." Brian gets up and saves himself from further embarrassment by disappearing into the hallway.

_Angela VO: "Brian's present is beautiful, but is it like, fair for me to accept it? He's __persistent, that's for sure. He'll mess up my life and then do something like this to make it up again. I don't know what to do, I mean, do I have to tell him again that there will like, never be an *us*? He knows, right? No point to rub it in his face like, again."_

Still staring at the necklace, Angela gets accompanied by Sharon and Rayanne.

"What did Krakow give you?" Sharon leans in to take a closer look at the necklace.

Scooping her hand underneath the tiny dangling wings, Sharon eyes the exquisite craftsmanship. "Wow, Chase Face, it's gorgeous! He must really like, you, I guess. Poor Brian. So, what did Jordan like, get you?"

"Nothing. Yet, I hope." Angela's eyes seek out Jordan's for a brief moment.

"Nothing? You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not. So it had better be like, something really spectacular; especially after this." Angela holds out the necklace again.

"'Scuse me, gotta take a leak." Rayanne hiccups, giggles and dashes off without having spoken one word about the necklace or Brian.

**[Chase Hallway]**

"Krakow, what's up?" Rayanne plops down next to Brian on the foot of the stairs.

"Nothing."

"So, I see you like, used my advice, you know, about Angela's present."

"Yeah, I did. I feel like a fool though. She's like, with Jordan, so why do I bother anyway?"

"Dunno, 'cause you like, care for her, I guess."

"Yeah, but I mean, what's the point?"

"What's like, the point of anything? Here, have a sip; it'll clear your head." Rayanne holds out her flask.

"Clear it? More like fog it up, you mean, but like, whatever." Brian gets hold of the flask and his eyes meet Rayanne's. At once he forgets the topic of their conversation and sees an almost naked Rayanne, just like he did a few days ago.

"What?"

"Nothing, I um, I just thought about, you know, the other night." Brian gushes down a few sips of courage and wipes off his mouth with the back of his hand.

"What about it?" Rayanne cocks her eyebrow.

"It was like, you know, hot. I mean, you saw the pictures, right? The camera loves you, you know."

"Come on." Rayanne stomps up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Brian gets to his feet and follows her.

"Upstairs."

**[Chase kitchen]**

While Angela refills her glass, Jordan silently approaches her from behind. His arms wrap around her waist and his lips brush over her neck before they give her a soft kiss.

"Hey you."

"So um, what did Brain like, give you?"

"He gave me like, this necklace with um, little angel-wings, very nice."

"Oh, so um, are you gonna wear it?"

"I guess so, why?"

"Nothing, just, you know, asking."

_Angela VO: "__I guess Jordan's still mad at Brian for taking the pictures, I know I am. And maybe he's even jealous, who knows?"_

Turning herself around, Angela faces Jordan now. Their eyes lock onto each other and Jordan's hand cups itself around her face, pulling her near. His other hand seeks out the soft curve of her butt. Softly, his lips brush over hers; his tongue darting along with it. Passionately, their mouths entangle in a kiss, hungrily devouring each other.

Abruptly, Jordan backs out of their kiss and his eyes seek out Angela's. Rummaging through the pockets of his shirt, he takes out an envelope. "I um… Here, this is yours."

_Angela VO: "Jordan Catalano gives me an envelope for my sixteenth birthday. Not a ring, or a necklace, but an envelope.__ I feel kinda disappointed but maybe I shouldn't judge him yet. Who knows what's inside…?"_

Almost afraid to open up the envelope, Angela's fingers take out its contents. "An airplane ticket? To Los Angeles?"

"Yeah, so you can come and see me." Jordan tucks his hair behind his ears.

"Come and see you, like, when, exactly?"

"I um, I didn't like, know, how to tell you this, but my mom, she like, asked me to come and live with her."

"Yes you told me that already, and that's fine and all, but I still don't get it."

"We're moving to LA, Angela."

_Angela VO: "__Jordan Catalano is moving to LA and he decided to wait and tell me that on the night of my sixteenth birthday party. How like, considerate of him. I feel like crying, you know? Finally my life was beginning to make sense, and now Jordan is moving all the way across the country. So much for daydreaming about our wedding, I guess."_

"Look, I um, I didn't know like, when, um…" Licking his lips, Jordan's eyes have trouble staying focused on Angela's.

This is hard on him too, and Angela's silent judgement won't make it any easier. It's like, scary to live with someone you don't really know and being away from everyone you *do* know. He could use her support too.

"You're gonna live in LA, with your mother. Where does that leave *me*, Jordan?" Angela takes a seat at the kitchen table.

"You know, that's why I like, bought you the plane ticket."

"So I can come and see you, *once*. And then what? I can't afford to keep buying plane tickets to fly over to see you, and I don't even have a driver's licence yet, let alone a car! And when are we gonna see each other exactly? Like, on holidays? What about the rest of the year? I can't do that, Jordan; you just can't like, expect me to do that."

"Look, I um, I don't know, but we can like, make it work, you know?" Jordan's hands seek out Angela's.

"I don't think so. We'll both live separate lives; you'll meet someone new and then you'll forget all about me. It'll be a matter of time before we break up anyway. I have to have all of you, not little bits every now and then."

"Come on, we can like, give it a try, right?"

"Right now, I don't know anything. I just wanna be alone for a while."

Abandoning Jordan who's staring at the little piece of paper that changed her life, Angela leaves the kitchen. Taking a sip from his beer, Jordan keeps ogling the ticket. Moving in with his mother will cost him Angela's love; is it really worth it?

**[Chase kitchen]**

Opening the kitchen door, Danielle appears to find a lonesome Jordan covering up part of the table with drained beer-bottles. "Hey, so, it looks like I didn't miss that much, I guess."

"Nope."

"So, why are you like, all alone in here?"

"Your sister's like, mad at me or something."

"Again? So, what did you like, do to her this time?"

"I'm moving to LA."

"Oh… That's like, far away, I guess."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, did she like, dump you?"

"What?" For the first time during their conversation, Jordan takes his eyes of the beer-bottle in his hand and stares at Danielle.

"Did she dump you?"

"I um, I don't think so, no." Confusion takes over Jordan's features. He's not sure; did they break up? He can't move away without her support; he needs her, more than ever. He's not ready to give her up.

"Okay, whatever." Not bothering with Jordan anymore, Danielle looks up her mother in the living room.

**[Angela's bedroom]**

Underneath the covers of Angela's bed, Rayanne manages to lower her panties with one hand, while groping Brian's bare butt with the other. Coming out from under the sheets, her hand tosses her panties to the floor. Her fingers search the carpet for her flask, in desperate need of another sip. Interrupting their kiss, Rayanne chucks down the last few drops of her booze.

Suddenly, the door swings open, letting in big rays of light from the hallway. Startled, Rayanne pushes Brian's head away from her upper-body. Unmistakably, the silhouette in the door-opening belongs to Angela. Giggling, Rayanne can picture Angela's mouth hanging wide open, like it usually is when she's like, shocked.

"Oooh, this is just…" Afraid to take another step forward, Angela can't stop staring at her so-called friend who's lying in *her* bed, with someone else. "Rayanne? What are you…?"

From underneath the covers, Brian Krakow's head pops up. Shock settles on his features for a moment, abruptly replaced by embarrassment.

_Angela VO: "I came up to my room to be alone after what Jordan told me, and I catch Rayanne Graff in *my* bed__, having sex with Brian Krakow. This night can't get any worse!"_

Walking away from the scene is Angela's first instinct, until anger takes over her being. "What are you two doing in my bed? No, wait; don't tell me, you're discussing your love for me. Ugh, I just knew you were lying to me, Rayanne! And Brian, why are you like, letting her, use you?"

"Angelica! You know, it's more the other way around, if you ask me." Rayanne's voice sounds thick from the alcohol.

"Oh come on, you seduced *him*, it's like, so obvious! I know you, Rayanne!"

"Whatever, you know, it's your party, so."

"Look, Angela, we were just… it like, didn't mean anything, I mean, we um, we…" Pulling up the sheets to cover up his chest, Brian scans the floor for his clothes.

"Yeah, nothing means anything to both of you. You hurt me, betray me and lie to me. Why do you give me a necklace like that Krakow, and then have sex with like, the next person who comes along?"

_Angela VO: "It hurts to see Rayanne and Brian together, and it's not just because they lied to me. If Brian's supposed to be in love with me, why does he have sex with my so-called best friend? What does he like, expect from me? This is hardly the way to show me he likes me, in my humble opinion."_

"Look, Chase, I already told you, it doesn't like, mean anything. It's just, sex, you know? And it's not like it makes a difference anyway, since you chose to be with Jordan, remember?" Trying to block the flashes of light that hinder his vision, Brian holds his arm up to his forehead.

"Yeah, well, that's probably gonna be over soon anyway." A frown settles on Angela's features.

"No… you're like, gonna dump Jordan Catalano?" Rayanne shoots up straight, staring at Angela. "Ooh…" Dizziness makes her support her head.

"No, I'm not dumping him. It's like, none of your business anyway. It's something I will discuss with my *real* friends, you know?"

Angela gives Rayanne a blank facial expression before she continues, "I mean, Rayanne, don't you think it's like, time you quit drinking; for real this time? Look at you! You're totally wasted, screwing someone you hate in your so-called best friend's bed, at your friend's party. How *low* can you go, before…?"

"I hate Krakow? Yeah, I do, I hate him. I hate those cute, blond curls and the way he always dresses so, neatly. I hate how he always like, knows everything and how he like, gets straight A's like, all the time. I hate how he always goes to like, all his classes, and never skips one. I hate to be like, seen with him in public and I hate how he talks to me, sometimes. I hate that he's afraid to look beyond the lens of his camera and I hate how he like, likes you, Angela. I hate how this means nothing to him when I like, need more. I hate that he like, asks my advice for a gift to a girl and it turns out to be *you* instead of me. I hate how all the booze in the world won't like, shut him out of my brain anyway. I hate all of that, you know?"

_Angela VO: "__Oh my God, it sounds like Rayanne's got a crush on Krakow! Her words hardly make any sense, but I'm like, sure of it. Which is totally freaky, since she never gets emotionally attached to *any* guy. Whatever the reason, she shouldn't be in *my* bed with one of *my* friends at *my* party."_

"Look, I'm going downstairs. You two, get out of my bed, get dressed and get out of my sight, please. I can't handle anymore of this."

_Angela VO: "Some sweet sixteen party this is… I feel like __crawling into Jordan's arms, but he like, hurt me, you know? I need a hug, but I'm not like, sure who to turn to. It's like everyone chose this particular night to hurt me, and why? Don't they care about me, don't they like, care about my feelings?"_

**[Chase living room, a little later]**

Standing near the phone, Patty can only barely hear it ring over the noise coming from the chattering and music. "Hello?"

On the other end of the line, someone from the hospital asks for Enrique. Already knowing what the call signifies, Patty searches the room for Rickie with a heavy heart.

"This is Rickie, yes, Enrique Vasquez."

"Mr Vasquez, we're sorry to inform you, but Mr Katimski has passed away tonight."

"Oh no, he's… Oh my God, I can't believe… Thank you…" Sobbing, Rickie clutches the telephone in his hands. It can't be true, it just can't. He didn't expect Mr Katimski to wake up anymore, but he kept hoping it would happen anyway. But now, all hope is like, gone. Mr Katimski's gone.

Getting hold of the telephone, Patty puts it back on the hook. Gently, she pushes Rickie into the kitchen where they catch Jordan, who is surrounded by several empty beer-bottles. "Oh, Jordan, what are you doing here, all alone?"

"Just, um, no reason, you know." Putting down the drained beer bottle next to the six ones he already emptied, Jordan scurries away into the living room. He's not in the mood to talk to anyone; he just wants to drown himself in a delirium.

Hugging a crying Rickie in her arms, Patty eyes the beer bottles on the table. It looks like Jordan has a problem, too. No wonder when his father sets that example for him.

Weeping sounds bring her back to reality; she tries to comfort Rickie by telling him, "It's okay, just let it out. You're allowed to cry."

Over the past few weeks, Patty has taken a liking to Rickie. He's not a bad kid at all; he's a little shy and insecure, but he's got a heart of gold. He helps out whenever he can, which is more than she can say for Angela. Maybe living without her parents for a while would help Angela realise how lucky she is. Because Rickie knows when he's blessed, just like he knows when he's heartbroken.

This has been some night, Patty thinks to herself. Neill announced his engagement to Hallie, and Mr Katimski passed away. Angela will remember this night for many reasons, and so will she.

**[Chase ****staircase]**

Her feet feeling heavy, Angela treads down the last stair just when Jordan staggers into the hallway. "Jordan?"

"Angela, I… I don't wanna lose you." Jordan's knees give in and he collapses to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Quickly, Angela bends down to look at him.

"This is like, wrong. You, like, being mad at me. Me, like, drinking too much."

"Oh, come on, things will work out, you know? I gave it some thought already. We'll be fine."

_Angela VO: "If Jordan's like, really this upset because of me, it won't hurt to lie a little.__ I didn't even have time to think things over yet, but I already know we *won't* be fine. We'll talk about it when he's like, sober again."_

"So you didn't like, just dump me?" Stretching out his arms to hold Angela, Jordan rests his head against her chest.

"No, I didn't *dump* you; where would you get an idea like that?"

"Danielle."

Shaking her head at Jordan's answer, something dawns on Angela. "Hey, but you can't drive home like this, you know?"

Jordan nuzzles his nose in Angela's hair; his limbs weighing heavier by the minute. "Home? This is like, my home… right here."

_Angela VO: "__God, Jordan just called me his home! How sweet is that? Or um, how *drunk* is he? Anyway, I'm gonna scrape all the courage in the world together and ask my mom if Jordan can spend the night here. Surely she wouldn't want him to get killed by driving and drinking, would she? And I don't think she has to be concerned about us having sex under her roof, because I have a feeling Jordan's already half asleep anyway."_

**[Chase house, upstairs]**

Having gathered their clothes, Brian and Rayanne are fully dressed and ready to leave. They haven't spoken to each other since Angela left the room.

"So, um, just ignore what I said, Krakow. I was like, drunk. I mean, I still am, but, you know."

"Whatever Graff, it's not like I care."

"No, 'cause I'm not your precious little Angela."

"Look, I thought you were like, supposed to be her friend? Why do you keep like, saying these things about her?"

"I *am* her friend, you know! And I thought, you were like, her friend too. You're like, no better than me! Ha!" Staggering, Rayanne giggles. "So, why did you… you know… *screw* me?"

"I dunno, you're like, attractive I guess. And I'm like, a teenage boy, you know?"

"Yeah, screw over the school-slut, she's got like, no feelings anyway."

"Hey, you like, came on to *me*! Don't blame this on me!"

"I'm just saying, nobody cares, right? Oh, it's just Rayanne Graff, she'll like, screw anything that moves, just, you know, get her all liquored up, and she'll like, open up her legs for you!"

"You know, *you're* the one getting all liquored up. No one's like, forcing you to do it! You need to stop wallowing in self-pity and get your act together or you'll end up dead someday."

"Been there, done that. Well, almost. Shame, it didn't work."

"Look, I agree with Angela, you *seriously* need to stop drinking."

"'Course you agree with Angela, everyone agrees with Angela. You know, whatever, Krakow. I'm leaving."

Lurching, Rayanne leaves Angela's bedroom. She staggers into the bathroom as fast as her wobbly legs can carry her. Barely in time, Rayanne hovers her head over the toilet. Removing the hand that covers up her mouth, the contents of her stomach are spilled in the toilet, loudly. She's done it a million times before and has sworn to quit a million and one times. The acid burning in her throat, the stench surrounding her, the dried up crusts of vomit in the tips of her hair; they're all like, horrible habits she can't quit.

From a distance Brian is able to hear what Rayanne is doing. It's like, sad in a way. All this potential, her looks; they're all going to waste. Hesitating, he walks up to the door. "Graff, you okay?"

"Bite me, Krakow."

**[Chase house, kitchen]**

_Angela VO: "Watching my mom comfort a crying Rickie can only mean one thing; Mr Katimski passed away.__ The way my party was going tonight, this fits right in with all the other misery." _

"What happened?" Out ruling any other possibilities, Angela asks for confirmation anyway.

"Mr Katimski passed away tonight." Patty looks at Angela, pitying her.

"Oh… I'm sorry, Rickie. It's like, crap, I guess." Walking up to him, Angela takes over from her mother in comforting Rickie. "Some night this is…"

"You know, it's like, okay, I guess. I mean, it had to happen anyway, I think." Hugging Angela back, Rickie calms down.

"Honey, I'm so sorry for you that all these things had to happen tonight." Relating to her eldest daughter, Patty strokes Angela's hair.

"Yeah, well, things get like, worse. Jordan, he's like, totally wasted, so I was like, wondering if he could spend the night. 'Cause you know, you're always saying I shouldn't get in the car with someone when they're like, drunk."

"What? Well, look, um, it's not very responsible of him, now is it?" Wondering what to do, it occurs to Patty that Jordan's allowed to make a misstep. He's had a lot to deal with lately; the mother who supposedly abandoned him suddenly returned, that's a big deal!

"Please mom? It might be like, the last chance we have anyway. And you know, he's like, *too* wasted for us to… you know…"

"What do you mean; last chance?"

"Jordan is moving in with his mom, somewhere in Los Angeles."

_Angela VO: "When I said it out loud, it hit me again. Jordan Catalano will be out of my life__, for good."_

"Oh my God, Angela! When did he like, tell you?" Backing out of their embrace, Rickie eyes Angela.

"Tonight. He bought me a plane ticket so I could come and see him."

"A plane ticket? Okay, maybe not like, very romantic in a sense, but it's like, a really good sign from him, I guess." Rickie looks away dreamily.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry for you. This party is not what any of us expected." Patty takes a sip of champagne.

"Yeah, I know. It's more like my *sad* sixteen, or like, my *so-called* sweet sixteen."

"Jordan is welcome to stay here; it's the least I can do for you, and him."

"Thanks mom, I really appreciate it." Angela walks up to her mom and buries her face in her mother's hair.

_Angela VO: "Smelling my mother's hair, and cradling myself in her embrace took me __right back to when I was a little girl. All the things I had seen and heard tonight rose up to the surface and made me sob like a little girl. I couldn't stop crying anymore, I felt so sad. My life as I know it is over, and it's so depressing to think about that." _

"_Happy sixteenth birthday to me." _

**To be continued…**


End file.
